Opposites Don't Attract
by Santi48
Summary: Courtney and Duncan were a couple in the show, same for Gwen and Trent. But did you ever consider they were just good actors? What if when the cameras weren't rolling they switched partners? Oneshot. DuncanxGwen and CourtneyxTrent.


**Opposites Don't Attract  
**We're Only Actors But We're The Best

**I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action or any of the characters in my story. I also do not own Stolen by Dashboard Confessional, Friday The 13th, The Notebook, Bring Me The Horizon, Marilyn Manson, Job For A Cowboy, or anything else mentioned in here.  
This is a really short oneshot with so much fluff you could choke on it xP Well, maybe not that much but hey, I think it's pretty fluffy. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I thought going on this ridiculous show was utter bullshit to say the least. Well, there were some pretty cool people on the show. But that host. That sadistic, self centered, jerk. He had planned a lot of things out to get more viewers and better reviews. Some things were fake and others were real.

He had planned out for me to hook up with this cute, preppy, sweet musician. He was cool but not my type. There was one guy that I had my eye on when he first jumped of that boat onto the dock. The badass, Duncan.

However, of course, Chris had him hooking up with an uptight, rich, smart chick, Courtney. She was cool but of course a smartass.

Whatever. We worked this all out when the cameras weren't rolling.

* * *

It was dark. Silence filled the air and the only light was from the dim glow of the moon. The only shadows were from the two large cabins and the trees that scattered the area. A new shadow emerged. It walked over one of the cabins and peaked through the window to see sleeping bodies in their beds. Two swift knocks on the side of the cabin alerted only one body in the cabin. She came up to the window, grinned, and began to climb out of the window with the help of the first body.

"Where's Courtney and Trent?" The girl said. You could barley see either of the bodies talking with their dark clothing.

"They're waiting. Come on, babe." The boy replied as he took the girl's hand and lead her into the woods.

After a few moments of silence they reached a small clearing with a stream running right through it. A few knocked down trees and stumps and created a nice amount of seats for the group.

Already two more people were sitting on the knocked down tree, their hands on top of each others.

"Hey, about time!" Trent greeted the two.

"It took forever for Owen to get to sleep. He had really bad gas."

A smile reached Trent's face, he had an excuse. Going out to practice playing guitar. Duncan eyed the guitar propped up against the log.

Gwen took a seat on a stump and propped her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands. "So Courtney. How does it feel to break the rules for the first time."

"I was a little uneasy about it at first but it turned out to be really fun." Courtney looked over at Trent and blushed. "I could get used to this." Trent smiled back at Courtney causing her to turn even more red.

Duncan raised a pierced brow. "Come on Gwen. We'll go for a walk before this gets to mushy." Duncan took Gwen's hand and led her away from the clearing to a leaf covered path.

"See ya later." Gwen waved.

Courtney waved and look back over at Trent. "I really hope no one finds out about this. It could look really bad for my future."

"Half the things we're going to do in these challenges is going to look bad for us in the future."

"Well you're not planning on being in politics."

Trent raised his hand and brushed a piece of Courtney's hair out of her face.

She sighed, "This is so unprofessional."

"You can't run away from your feelings."

Courtney smiled and gently brushed her lips against his. "I'm not going to anymore."

It was a funny thing to think about. Two groups of lovers for TV and they switched partners when no one was looking. It was so immature for Courtney. Typical teenage behavior. But she couldn't deny the feeling she felt when she first saw Trent. Sure it wasn't love at first sight but when they got to talking they had so much in common. He didn't bring out the wild girl in her like Duncan could but there was something about him that brought out another side of her.

"I learned a song before I came here." Trent interrupted her thoughts. "And I know it may be a little cliche but I want you to listen to it."

Courtney nodded, her head still thick with thoughts.

Trent picked up his guitar and found himself getting hot. What if she thought it was too strong? It was how he really felt. She had him.

He cleared his throat and started strumming his guitar.

Courtney recognized the familiar tune but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
and catch the last weekend of the last week  
before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
another sun soaked season fades away  
You have stolen my heart"

Courtney's eyes grew big and watery. She listened to the lyrics and found herself relating to them.

"You have stolen my heart

Invitation only grand farewells  
crash the best one of the best ones  
clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
one good stretch before our hibernation  
our dreams assured and we all will sleep well, sleep well,  
sleep well, sleep well, sleep well

You have stolen  
You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart

Watch you spin around in your highest heels  
you are the best one of the best ones  
we all look like we feel

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart"

Trent stopped strumming and looked down. He hoped he wasn't coming on too strong.

Courtney looked over at him and lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"I wasn't coming on too strong was I? I just thought some of the parts-"

He was interrupted when something else hit his lips.

Hers.

They were soft and lightly coated in cherry lip gloss. Probably some expensive brand name. He brought his hands into her hair. Soft and silky. Probably some expensive brand name shampoo. He then gently rubbed his other hand on her cheek. Her skin was smooth. Probably some expensive brand name lotion.

And he loved every minute of it.

She pulled away leaving Trent still lingering for the kiss. She blushed. This was the first time Courtney had been so forward with a boy. She probably looked so promiscuous right now. What a tease she was being.

"I'm sorry, Trent." She started but Trent gave her a confused look. "For what?"

"Um, for being so forward with you. I just - I just don't what came over me. I let my feeling take control and -"

This time he kissed her. Lightly and quick, just enough to stop her talking and answer her pleading. "Glad you understand." She said to him, giggling.

* * *

"I can't believe Chris paired us up with our polar opposites." Duncan complained as he swiped a few branches out of his way.

"They say opposites attract." Gwen answered as she followed Duncan.

"Yeah, well not in this case. I mean Courtney has a real long pole up her ass."

Gwen laughed. "You'll get over it. Maybe you'll learn to love it."

Duncan glanced back at her. "You're funny, you know that." His words thick with sarcasm.

"Hey, you never know."

"Let's go through this. I like Friday the 13th movies she likes The Notebook." He made a face.

"Hey! I love the old Friday the 13th movies!"

"Hell yeah, the old ones are the best."

"I love when Jason smashed that guy into the tree while he was still in his sleeping bag!"

Duncan grinned. This is why he'd rather date girls like Gwen rather than Courtney or Heather for that matter. Sure those girls were hot but come on, so was Gwen and she liked that same stuff at him.

"So, you impressed there, sweetheart. What music to you like?"

"A lot." Gwen smiled. "Marilyn Manson is one my favorites."

Duncan stuck out his tongue. He wasn't a Marilyn Manson kind of guy.

"And then there's Job For A Cowboy and Bring Me The Horizon."

Duncan raised his eyebrow again. "I thought you were going to disappoint me there but you came back. I love the pig squeals."

"Sounds like we'll get along just fine." Gwen grinned.

Duncan had come to a stop where a log was laying and took a seat. "Duh." He took out a lighter from his pocket and started to light a leaf on fire.

"What are you doing? You're going to light the whole forest on fire!"

"I know what I'm doing." He picked up a few sticks and threw them in the growing fire. Luckily there weren't many leaves around and the fire stayed the small area.

"I knew you were a pyro." Gwen said as she looked into the fire.

"You don't know the half of it." Gwen looked over at him. "I'm a complicated man." He stretched and put his arm around Gwen and pulled her closer to him.

"I'll figure you out before this show is over." Gwen yawned and snuggled in Duncan's side.

"Good luck with that." Duncan eyed Gwen and she snuggled in further and wrapped her arms around him.

"Damn, a little clingy." Duncan wiggled trying to make Gwen's death grip a little less ... deadly.

"Sorry, fires make me sleepy." She rested her eyes.

"Go figure." Duncan whispered as he put his other arm around her. A cocky smirk found it's way on his face. Oh yeah, he could deal with this.

* * *

**I apologize for any OOCnes or spelling/grammar mistakes.  
Also I do love DuncanxCourtney and TrentxGwen but I switched it up. There are a lot of DuncanxGwen stories but not much CourtneyxTrent stories ... well maybe. I haven't really looked. *sweatdrop*  
I love reviews ... as does everyone ... but whatever.  
Okay, that's all.**

* * *


End file.
